hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeks Up
Cheeks Up is a single by Ashley O'Brian. The video was released on January 24th 2013 at 11.50pm. Before the song was released it was given good reviews, with many reviewers expecting it to be the biggest single from Ashley O'Brian yet. It was confirmed that the song would have "an extremely graphic video". The video was to be released as a Part 1 and Part 2, with one day between the releases. The first part of the video featured a total of 13 celebrities making appearences, not including Ashley as the main star of the video. Complaints were made about the video, but were rejected, as there is a censored video available. About The song features on her 2013 album Ash 4 Life. When talking about the song on The Interviews she said, "it is going to be an amazing song, but the video will be even better. Himmers, girls, and boys, but especially himmers, will all be amazed by it. Imagine a graphic OB video and trust me this is a lot more graphic. I can't wait to start doing auditions for models for the video. Daw". It will be her second single after Nobodys' Bidnih. Video Background The song became well known for its graphic video before the video had even been released. Ashley confirmed that The Green Lady, a secretive and often mysterious video producer, had helped her create the video. The Green Lady also directed the video, helped to create the video, and later produced it. Censored Video Producers of Cheeks Up originally attempted to edit clothes onto the whole party scene but eventually found the video still remained too graphic. Instead, Ashley O'Brian recorded a 6 minute video, with a motorbike chase scene at the start. Ashley enters a room and sings the song while dancing. Apart from a short scene with getting in there, the video was described as "completely clean" by reviewers. Amanda O'Brian features for 12 seconds in the video, getting in there, with Ashley. Video (Part 1) The first part of the video was released on January 24th 2013. Ashley is seen driving a motorbike and arriving at a club. As she enters she passes several people in the hall. As she enters the hall she passes a member of staff (played by Clara Crock) who attacks Ashley. Ashley then smacks her on the face and leaves her on the floor. Ashley then enters a bathroom and finds a girl with a gun (played by Olive Dew). There is a bang and a himmer rushes to Ashleys assistance, but finds that Ashley knocked the girl out, and Ashley leaves the bathroom. It then shows Ashley getting chased by himmers and girls. Ashley turns in shock with huge eyes, to find a rabbit staring back at her, which then lunges at her. As the himmers run in, the video goes to "the previous day". The previous day shows Ashley walking into a room with various nude girls and himmers, with smiley faces censoring everything. At the party several celebrities make appearences including Courtney Oldo, Belle Soluma, Hayley Weesta, Wietcha Lainroh, Summer Nights, Leyla Gettla, Fianna, Heffie, Lucinda Dew, Lauren Michaels, and Hazel Stashio. Clara Crock and Olive Dew also appear. There is a graphic fight and party involving the himmers. In one scene there is a himmer (Summer Nights) being strangled, but she later is shown to be alive, but accidently falls into the water. Throughout the video several himmers fall into the water and either die or become aggressive and attempt to attack those that are still on the partying bed area. The video shows uncensored scenes as well as censored scenes. The final scene shows Ashley attacking a himmer who is trying to attack from the water, knocking her out or possibly killing her, then finishing the video by getting in there with a small group of the other girls and himmers. Video (Part 2) The video begins with Ashley walking into a completely darkened room. Some figures are visable but they aren't moving. As she sits down in the chair, some lights turn on, and the music begins. She begins singing the song as she the chair moves around the room automatically. Ashley is completely naked in the scene, but green lights keep covering her, and her knees also cover her. She does move around in the seat and is just censored by various colours of lights as they move through the room, shining on her and so bright you cannot see past them. By later in the video, as Ashley begins rapping, other chairs are moving around the room with naked himmers and girls from the party on them. Some of them are completely naked with green tape censoring them, others are wearing green bikinis, as a reference to the producer of the video. Ashley ends the video as the only one on a moving chair, with the final scene cutting off as she stands up, about the show everything uncensored. Chart Position The song reached number one as soon as it was released.